


something

by beeetle



Series: Preludes [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: something - Julien Baker, milk and cereal, hogwarts au"asking aloud why you're leaving, but the pavement won't answer me"
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Series: Preludes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767265
Kudos: 16





	something

**Author's Note:**

> heya folks! for those who have read my writing before, this fic might sound familiar. that's because I've decided to take all of the fics from my story 'preludes' and post them individually and make them into a series for easier navigation.  
> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos and comment, it really helps motivate me to do more writing, and have a lovely day! <3

Ruby should have known dating a fourth year would have been more difficult than first presumed. Yes, she and Pyrrha were in the same house but their classes were never the same and they only saw each other in the Great Hall for meals and Pyrrha was always surrounded by people. But Ruby would have preferred that to what was happening now.

“You're leaving?”

Pyrrha could only nod. The whole group was there, sitting by the lake and drawing patterns in the soil; a mix of personalities, races and houses. But their group would be reduced by one, now that the redhead had revealed she was transferring to Beauxbatons. Nora had made a joke about the silly blue uniforms she'd have to wear now. Nobody laughed.

“But why?” Ruby asked in a whisper. For the girl that liked to live fast paced, time grinded to a halt. Why - why was Pyrrha leaving? Why did she wait until the whole group was together? Why couldn't she tell Ruby when they were alone? Why did Pyrrha ask her out if she knew she was going to be leaving?

Blake smiled lightly and mentioned her close friend Ilia had stayed at Beauxbatons when she transferred at the start of last year, Pyrrha tried to mirror the smile and mentioned she'd seek her out. Ruby looked at Blake and Yang's intertwined hands and felt a twinge in her chest. If her sister and her friend could have a happy ending, why couldn't Ruby. She felt Pyrrha’s hand reach for hers, her fingers lightly trailing along the skin. A gesture that usually never failed to reassure the second year. Now, it filled with rage. Ruby drew her hand away, grumbling something about an essay as she rose from the ground. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she stalked away, ignoring the calls of Yang from behind her.

Hours later, Ruby had made herself familiar with the corner of the Hufflepuff Common Room. Everyone else was at dinner. She sighed, memories that she really didn't want to deal with filling her mind. They had their first kiss in this room. Pyrrha had pulled her aside after an exam and kissed her so gently Ruby prayed this feeling in her chest would stay forever. Apparently it had only just made a year.

Ruby grabbed the nearest pillow and pegged it across the room, wincing at the sound of shattering ceramic. She'd deal with it later, she wanted to stew in her own misery for another 5 minites. Or 15. Or until Pyrrha left and she wouldn't have to face her girlfriend again.

“Reparo.”

Ruby turned, and sure enough Pyrrha was there, wand in hand as the vase pieced itself back together. The second year couldn't run away this time. She stood from the couch and stared at the ground, putting on a brave face that was so close to shattering.

“What do you want Pyrrha?”

Ruby didn't need to look to know Pyrrha was worried about her. Gentle footsteps came closer until the redhead stood by her side, but she didn’t try to touch Ruby this time.

“I just wanted to talk about all of this.”

“So now you want to talk?” Ruby started, fire in her eyes as she stared up at Pyrrha. “Now that you've told everyone you're leaving, you decide to spare a thought for me?” Pyrrha definitely couldn't deny the resemblance between Ruby and her Gryffindor sister in that moment. She paused, sighing before trying again.

“I was going to tell you-”

“Were you? When, the day before you left?”

“Of course not Ruby,” Pyrrha defended, stepping closer, only inches away from their bodies pressing together. “You mean more to me than that.”

“But not enough for you to stay?”

“You think I want to leave you?” the redhead muttered incredulously. “Look, I'm sorry but it's out of my control.”

“Pyr, I just want you to tell me why.” The smaller girl sighed in defeat, leaning her head against Pyrrha's chest. Instinctual strong arms wrapped around Ruby's frame, smaller arms winding around her waist.

“If you have to go I can't stop you,” Ruby mumbled into Pyrrha's robes. “But just tell me why.” Pyrrha paused, pressing her lips to Ruby’s hair. Breathing in the scent, she sighed.

“I can't.”

“Why not?” Ruby pleaded, burrowing deeper into Pyrrha's hold; maybe if she held her tight enough she could stop whatever force that was taking Pyrrha away from her.

“I just can't Ruby,” she murmured into the short hair. “There's a lot going on that I can't say.”

She wasn't the only one. Ruby couldn't say anything. The lump in her throat finally shattered as Pyrrha's robes became stained with tears. She could hear Pyrrha mumble apologies over and over again into her hair, hands pulling her close and as her own fisted into the familiar fabric.

“We can make this work,” Pyrrha mumbled, her hand running through messy red tipped hair. “I'll write you whenever I can, we're going to be alright I promise.”

Ruby didn't have the heart to tell Pyrrha not to bother lying.


End file.
